Narusasu coming back
by keytomyheartmyimmortal
Summary: This happens when Sasuke leaves to Orochimaru and comes back for Naruto


Pairings: naruto and sasuke

Hello this is my first one but I have others on my deviant art. This is a narusasu please R&R

Summary: This is a narusasu is when they are still about 12 years old. Naruto had fallen for his teammate Sasuke after they had accidentally kissed in the academy. This happens right after Sasuke had left for orochimaru.

Sasuke POI;

On the day that sasuke was going to leave to go join orochimaru he was just sitting on the hokage mountain and thinking about the dobe he had fallen for and wanted to tell him so bad but first he had to get revenge on his brother for killing the entire clan. Then he stood up and stand up looking up over the village to view it before he left.

Naruto POI;

I had heard that Sasuke had wanted to leave for orochimaru. I felt like wanted cry that he would leave to that devil. So I started to go search for sasuke and have found him on the hokage mountain.

NARUTO; Sasuke.

SASUKE; Naruto what are you doing here?

NARUTO; To stop you from leaving and make the biggest mistake.

SASUKE;why?

NARUTO; I I I

SASUKE;Huh so Why?

NARUTO; please just don't go you have friends hear in the village who care about you even I do.

SASUKE;oh? but still if my brother might come to the village also kill the people I care about.

NARUTO; If you really care about us you would stay and protect them and stand by your friends.

SASUKE;well I just cant stand here and let the akaksuki come here to the village and destroy it and take away what is precious to me.

NARUTO; well even me

SASUKE;….

NARUTO; ?

SASUKE;well sorry but I really have to go.

NARUTO; oh sorry I wont stop you if that is what you want. I guess I will leave then if you wont want to come back.

Naruto started to cry and was braking down and felt like there was no hope.

Normal POI;

Naruto had left the hokage mountain leaving sasuke. On his way to his apartment and started crying. And Sasuke had left to go search for orochimaru.

Naruto POI;

Now on the verge of tears he is running back to his apartment and slowly mentally falling apart since his best friend/rival and the one he loved is leaving the is now in a coma on the floor of his apartment.

Normal POI;

The next morning at the bridge where team seven always meet and waiting for a long time every time they meat because Kakashi is always late. At the meeting place there is Sakura waiting for the rest wondering where the others are and she go checks on Sasuke first. When she arrived at the uchihas house there is no one there so then she went to Naruto house and sees on the floor a sleeping naruto and thinks he is asleep but little does she knows that he is not waking up. Sakura goes and tries to wake up naruto but wouldn't wake up so she goes back to the meeting place and see kakashi waiting for them and asked her where the others are had told him and so then kakashi is going to check up on them but when he arrives at narutos house he is shocked that he is just lying on the floor. Kakashi then went and poked him to see if he was sleeping but no he wasn't so he had picked up naruto and went to go to see the hokage.

At the hokage tower

Tsunade was surprised to see a unconscious naruto in the arms of kakashi. She had grabbed naruto and went to examine him to see what isa wrong with him. After a few hours she found out he was now in a coma and went to try many things to wake him up but nothing had woken him up.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Now since sasuke had killed his brother itachi and orochimaru he will now return to konoha. So now he is on his way to konoha which would take about three hours to get there. Now he is right in front of the konoha he tells them that he is back and the lade tsunade lets him back but doesn't tell him about narutos condtion he is in called goes to naruto apartment and knocks on the door.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

NARUTO; Go away!

SASUKE;hey it's me sasuke. Let me in

NARUTO; sa sa sasuke?

SASUKE;yeah it me dobe.

NARUTO; I can't believe your back right?

SASUKE;yes im back for can I come in and talk to you in person please.

NARUTO; sure (opens door)

SASUKE; so what did I miss while I was gone?

NARUTO; umm….

SASUKE;?

NARUTO; (Blushes) well I haven't been doing that muck since you left because well I…

SASUKE;what?

NARUTO; (Blushes)umm

SASUKE; hey Naruto can I tell you some thing that I been wanting to tell you for a while.

NARUTO; what?

SASUKE;well I...I….I like ….you

NARUTO; huh?

SASUKE; I like you!

NARUTO; whaaat!

SASUKE;umm yeah

NARUTO; (cries)sasuke.

SASUKE;are you okay naruto?

NARUTO; (jumps and hugs sasuke)I love you too!

SASUKE;wow (kisses him)

NARUTO; so what do you want to do now?

SASUKE;well we can go to my house and catch up.

NARUTO; okay

SASUKE;lets go dobe

NARUTO; don't call me that!

SASUKE;but its my cute ltlle nickname for you my little dobe.

NARUTO; (blushes) ummm okay….

SASUKE;hehe lol cute

NARUTO; so are we going to go or not and I want to eat your cooking.

SASUKE;wow I didn't know that you would like to try my cooking.

NARUTO; well yeah I always wondered.

SASUKE;okay off we go.

Naruto and sasuke went out the door of narutos house and went to sasukes house. So when they came to his house they went to eat and talk about things and are now a couple.

The end

Bwhaaa maybe not I am not sure if it will but tell me if you want me to continue it please. I know it might not be if you please R&R


End file.
